1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable dryer. More particularly, to a portable dryer with different circuit designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional dryer is operable only after establishing connection with an AC power plug through a power cord. The use of the dryer is then limited by the length of the cord to the area that can be reached by the cord from the AC power receptacle. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for travelling purposes. In particular, when traveling in countries where the AC power specifications, such as voltages, cycles, and receptacles, that varies from one to another. Different converters and transformers are needed if the user wants to use a conventional dryer. Furthermore, since the conventional AC powered dryers are powered by AC currents with sinusoidal amplitudes, mostly using a diode to control the generation of heat. When the switch is shifted to low heat, the one-way conduction property of the diode filters out a half cycle of the AC current that passes through the heating filament. When the switch is shifted to high heat, the current to the heating filament does not go through the diode so that heat can be generated in full output. At the same time, in order to provide a DC current for the motor, an additional bridge rectifier has to be employed to supply the needed DC power.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a portable dryer that is operable without the need of connecting to an AC power receptacle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable dryer, through a switch controlling an electric heating device therein, different strengths of heat can be generated and the motor therein can run at different speeds so that the fan blows out different airflow and heat for the convenience of the user.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the portable dryer includes a housing, a motor having a fan installed inside the housing, an electric heating element electrically coupled to the motor for generating heat, a switch electrically coupled to the motor, and a battery for supplying electric power to the portable dryer. When the switch is turned to the on position, the battery supplies electric power to the motor and the electric heating element, causing the electric heating element to generate heat, and the motor to drive the fan and thus blowing out hot air generated by the electric heating element. Moreover, the portable dryer can be arranged so that the speed of the motor can be controlled by the switch to obtain different levels of airflow.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the portable dryer is operable without a power cord, so that a user can use it without connecting the dryer to an AC power receptacle.
It is another advantage of the present invention that the speed of the motor be controlled by a switch to obtain different levels of airflow.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.